The Life Utena Had Before
by momoiiey
Summary: This fan fic is about Utena and a new school. everyone gose and finds out that Utena isnt all human after all. so things get a little crazy. Utena crossover with everybodies favorite anime and you wont belive what happens when a secret is discovered.Bada
1. leaving

Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters in Inuyasha, Witch Hunter Robin, DN Angel, Air Gear, SCryEd, Bleach, Blood +, or Utena. I Have a lot of OOc ness. This story is pretty much Utena.

Utena had just finished packing when Touga came in.

" I see your leaving already" Touga said with a smirk.

Utena just smirked at this comment and said " I have no reason to stay here" she said.

Flash Back

" anthy I heard you are being freed from you duties as the rose bride" Utena said her voice full of excitement.

" Yes, that is true" she said he voice full of happiness

" I see your happy as well" Utena said

" Yes , now I will never have to see you or anyone else again" she replied happily

" Anthy I didn't know you hate us so much, especially me"

" I have always despised all of you, especially you miss Utena"

" Anthy you really hate me that much"utena replied

" yes, I do " she replied calmly

"………" Is all Utena could say

" Utena I would like you gone as soon as possible"

" What??" Utena said in a worriful tone

" I want you gone" she said in a calm voice

" Alright, I'll be gone in less than a week." She replied in a sad voice

End of flashback

" so it shall be quite peaceful without you here" Touga said in and hateful tone

" goodbye Touga" Utena said in a angry tone

Later that day

Touga , the student , Akio, and those of the black rose saga stood and waited for her to come. As she neared the entrance everyone turned to see Wabakaba, takeshi (OOC) , and Mitsuru following behind her with their bags in hand. When she reached the entrance Nanami was quick to ask " just where are you all going?" she asked. Were going with Utena. They all said in union. Hold on just where are you all planning to stay on such short notice, I'm pretty sure you're parents would not be happy to here about this.?" Touga said in a curious voice. " actually we already made plans were staying with Utena and her fiancée Inuyasha in their mansion. Because we all own part of the school due to our past." Wabakaba said in a slyy but happy tone. "what?' they all said in union " Yeah we all own part of this school called Teddie Academy." Utena said in calm voice.

"Wait you mean to tell me that you guys own a –." Saionji said just before he was cut off by the swerving of three cars pulling to a stop.

When the door to the first car opens no one pays much attention to someone steps out.

Touga asks what she meant by fiancée. " well I sort promised I would marry him when we were kids, and he well gave me a promise ring and I gave him one too, and we sealed it with a kiss. That's all." " That's all, that's all, you're ingaged. How can you say that's all? I mean why would yo- ." Nanami said before she was cut off by a scream. Everyone turned to see that Utena was being touched in a way she couldn't help be scream.

"Hey Utena do you know him or something?" Saionji said in a curious voice.

"Well actually this is Inu- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" she said as she let ou a low moan when he kissed her neck.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Well that's all like it hate it please comment. This is my first fan fic so please tell me what needs to be changed or what I did wrong.

Thanks, Momoiiey


	2. utena new chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters in Inuyasha, Witch Hunter Robin, DN Angel, Air Gear, SCryEd, Bleach, Blood , Angelic Layer, Aishiteru Baby, Comic Party Revolution, Elfen Lied, Eureka Seven, Fate Stay Night, Full Metal Alchemist, Full Metal Panic, Furi Kuri (FLCL), Gravitation, IGPX, Kaliedo Star, Kari, Kamichama Karin, Kodoch, Kyoshiro To Towa No Sora, Maria Sama Ga Miteru, Mezzo, Naruto, Ouran High School Host Club, Peach Girl, Prince of Tennis, Samurai Deepr Kyo, Trinity Blood, Fruits Basket, or Utena. I Have a lot of OOc ness. This story is pretty much Utena.

This is a rewritte of the first chapter.

Utena had just finished packing when Touga came in.

" I see your leaving already" Touga said with a smirk.

Utena just smirked at this comment and said " I have no reason to stay here" she said.

Flash Back

" anthy I heard you are being freed from you duties as the rose bride" Utena said her voice full of excitement.

" Yes, that is true" she said he voice full of happiness

" I see your happy as well" Utena said

" Yes , now I will never have to see you or anyone else again" she replied in a cold tone

" Anthy I didn't know you hate us so much, especially me"

" I have always despised all of you, especially you miss Utena"

" Anthy you really hate me that much"utena replied

" yes, I do " she replied calmly

"………" Is all Utena could say

" Utena I would like you gone as soon as possible"

" What??" Utena said in a worriful tone

" I want you gone" she said in a calm voice

" Alright, I'll be gone in less than a week." She replied in a sad voice

End of flashback

" so it shall be quite peaceful without you here" Touga said in an hateful tone

" goodbye Touga" Utena said in a angry tone

Later that day

Touga , the student council , Akio, and those of the black rose saga stood and waited for her to come. As she neared the entrance everyone turned to see Wabakaba, takeshi (OOC) , and Mitsuru following behind her with their bags in hand. Utena was wearing a black tall T that said Utena Tenjou AKA. ,and continued with Playboy Ten Ten Teddie on the back in pink script mt. bold, with a large Silver cross with a white heart in the middle and a blue rose coming out the middlie and a silver vine and thorns wrapping around the cross . Wabakaba had on a regular sized red t-shirt with wabakaba shinohara AKA. Play boy, Shino Teddie on back, written in light blue surrounded blue flames and a black Hello kitty with blue eyes. Misturu was wearing a pair of green shorts and a blue shirt that said his name in white on front. Takeshi was wearing black pants with a black shirt that said Wabakaba and Takeshi 4 ever written on back in white Old English Letters surrounded by blu fire on back.

When they reached the entrance Nanami was quick to ask "just where are you all going?" she asked. " Were going with Utena." They all said in union. "Hold on just where are you all planning to stay on such short notice, I'm pretty sure your parents would not be happy to here about this?" Touga said in a curious but sly voice. "actually we already made plans were staying with Utena and her fiancée, Inuyasha in our mansion. Because we all own part of the school due to our past." Wabakaba said in a slyly but happy tone. "what!?' they all said in union "Yeah we all own part of this school called Teddie Academy." Utena said in a calm voice.

"Wait you mean to tell me that you guys own a –." Saionji said just before he was cut off by the swerving of three black cars pulling to a stop.

When the door to the first car opens no one pays much attention to the guy dressed in all black stepping out along with two other guys also dressed in black and a girl wearing blue jean and a large t-shirt similar to Utena's but it had Lexsis on front and Play Boy Teddie on back.

Touga asks what she meant by fiancée. " well I sort promised I would marry him when we were kids, and he well gave me a promise ring and I gave him one too, and we sealed it with a kiss. That's all." Utena said blushing.

" That's all, that's all, you're ingaged. How can you say that's all? I mean why would yo- ." Nanami yelled at Utena before she was cut off by every one.

"Nanami! " everyone yelled. She soon turned to them and got all caught up in the conversation.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH-" Utena, and Wabakaba screamed.

Everyone was so caught up in the conversation yelling at each other they didn't see that someone was coming up behind the two. When they heard a scream being cut short, and replaced by moans and groans of pleasure. They turned around quick to see Utena and Wabakaba were being touched and kissed in a way they couldn't help but moan. They all just stood and watched the scene in front of them out of disbelief at what was going on.

Saionji was quick to come back to his senses and scream " What the hell are you doing this is not a make out joint!? And what the hell is going on!? Who the hell are they!?" he yelled while pointing at the strangers standing in front of the car.

Saionji didn't like to be ignored so he started to get really pissed and yelled " Tenjou stop tongue wrestling and pay attention!"

Just then Utena broke the kiss and the mysterious guy walked back and leaned against the car and let out a grunt in frustration.

Utena sweat dropped at the sight. And turned to see Wabaka was still at it.

" Ummm… Wabakaba you two can stop know" Utena said in a nervous voice, but they kept at it, until Utena utena yelled at them " God damn you're worse than me, show some self control. Cant you two wait til' we get to the party, god show a little respect!"

" Us what are you talking about I wasn't the one who was letting out a moan at every touch!" Wabakaba yelled back.

" Hey! Will you two stop fighting!" Juri yelled and continued when they paid attention she continued yelling " you two have a lot of explaining to do."

" Umm… I'm sorry to cut in but-." The strange young man was cut off by Nanami.

" Hey just who are you any way?" Nanami questioned

" Oh I'm Inuyasha , it's nice to meet you." Inuyasha said smiling

" Wait you're-." Nanami was cut off by inuyasha

" Utena's Fiancée." Inuyasha said still smiling

" Ssssoooo, how long have you two known each other?" Nanami asked trying to het everything out in the open.

" Umm… I think about a least 12 years." Inuyasha said deep in thought.

" Hey sorry to break up this little reunion, but we have to go if we wanna make it to the party on time." Lexsis said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Well that's all. I would like to say thanks to Harunomia, for her advice. And chichi1415 my friend, and Shadow Android for support. THANK YOUALL VERY MUCH!!!!!!!!


End file.
